l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Daigotsu Gyoken
Daigotsu Gyoken was a Spider Clan bushi and gunso of the Thirty-second Legion of Daigotsu's Spider Clan Army. Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 25 Among the Spider he was known as a paragon of Shourido, the Dark Death. Daigotsu Gyoken (Forgotten Legacy Boxtext) Spider Clan Gyoken was born as a Lost some years before Daigotsu founded the Spider Clan. Spider Clan Character Bio: Daigotsu Gyoken (Emperor Edition) He joined the Spider when it was founded in 1169, and lived in the Spider's Lair in the Shinomen Mori. He met there Daigotsu Masami, an older Lost than him, who became his sensei. A Weave of Silken Black, by Shawn Carman He was among the first adolescents undergoing their gempukku bearing the Spider mon. Hiring Bandits Chuda Rintaro tasked them to hire ronin bandits in the Scorpion village of Shutai. They paid a largely amount of koku, and the ronin would raze to the ground the Unicorn village of Thunder's Blessing Village. It was part of a plot to raise to power a wicked Unicorn, Utaku Katiro, who would become a Spider pawn after they dealed with his opponent Akishiro, who was framed with the bandit attack and use of maho during the battle. Recruiting Ronin Gyoken led the Spider forces in one of the Spider operatives to gain the favor of the common folkw. The bandit gang who had attacked Juujiro Mura had been confronted by an alone mercenary ronin, before Gyoken and his men appeared to destroy the bandits. Surprised by his bravado, Gyoken offered the wave man, Sahara, to serve under his command. The ronin joined the Spider Clan as Daigotsu Sahara, thinking they were the guardians of the people. Great Clans, pp. 261-262 Message to the Mantis Gyoken met with Yoritomo Eriko in the Night Breakers near Lonely Shore City, demanding that she deliver a message from the Obsidian Champion Yoritomo Hotako to the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen. Eriko was suspicious of Gyoken, while he began to insult her and taunt her for her role in the death of Mirumoto Chojiro. Eriko grew angry and attacked him, but Gyoken defeated her, knocking her unconscious and leaving the message with her. Scenes from the Empire, by Shawn Carman Introduction to the Unicorn Gyoken was instrumental in setting up the meeting between Daigotsu Susumu and Ide Tang, which resulted in the Introduction of the Spider to the Unicorn. While Susumu served as a courtier at Shiro Ide Gyoken was his yojimbo. Access, by Rusty Priske & Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire In 1171 the Spider recruited new ranks in the Dragonfly lands. The yobanjin Army of Fire were attacking the Tonbo and he alongside Daigotsu Rasetsu promised safety passage to Fingers of Bone. The War of Dark Fire, Part 11, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Fingers of Bone When Gyoken returned to a Spider stronghold he arrived to the newly built one, the Fingers of Bone, where he met his associate Chuda Shuzo. The Harbinger, by Shawn Carman Plague War In 1172 Gyoken put to the torch villages affected by the plague during the Destroyer War. Merciless Tactics (Empire at War flavor) Great Clan In the late 12th century Gyoken had earned his clan great glory. He earned Blood Feuds with three clans. Among non-Spider he was both feared and hated. Gaijin Raiders In 1183 the Spider, Mantis and Unicorn Clans were attacked by unknown assailants in the Colonies. The Spider had been accused of staging the attacks, but Gyoken's forces tracked down and destroyed the gaijin raiders responsibles of the attacks. The Spider earned a great deal of respect from both clansa fter weapons of slain Mantis and Unicorn were returned to their families. A Brief History of the Sanctioned Spider Clan, by Seth Mason Under the influx of P'an Ku Blood of the Preserver In 1199 Gyoken was sent to seize a remote Lion stronghold in the wilderness. He had been instructed to use a little of the Blood of the Preserver, as the effects had not been fully understood, and report back to his lord Daigotsu Kanpeki. His mind turned on the fact Kanpeki was the man who the Empress Iweko I used to bring the Spider to heel, and that throwing the whole thing, would send a powerful message to the Lion and the whole Empire about what meant to face the Spider. In Service to the Empire, Part 2, by Seth Mason Fallen? Many who had seen Gyoken said he had become a Fallen, under the influx of the madness of P'an Ku, Daigotsu Gyoken (Coils of Madness Boxtext) while others believed the madman was not the true Gyoken, but a copy created by the Egg of P'an Ku. L5R Art Blog, by Adrian Burton His Lord Daigotsu Kanpeki had noticed an erratic behaviour in the written reports he sent, and the former regent of the Spider Clan, Mirumoto Ichizo, was advised by the Phoenix that Gyoken was under the sway of the mad dragon. To confirm that point, part of Gyoken's detachment attacked the estates of the Colonial Governor, but were defeated by interim governor Kuni Renyu and his command staff. Coils of Madness 2, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton In 1199 Gyoken marched towards the Second City, killing the unit of Hiruma Nitani in their way. The Ninth Imperial Legion was warned of their arrival, and they were riding to confront Gyoken's forces. Coils of Madness 3, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Defeated and Death After a brief parley with the Imperial Commander, Shinjo Kinto, the Fallen clashed the Imperial Legion. Moto Miyu asked the favor of the kami to avoid any vial with the Blood to be broken on the Rokugani ranks, effectively removing Gyoken's main threat. Crab reinforcements led by Kuni Renyu, and the arrival of Dragon forces under the command of Togashi Daimyo Togashi Noboru, defeated his forces with ease. Kinto took Gyoken as prisoner, to turn him over to the Ivory Champion Shinjo Tselu for consideration. Coils of Madness 4, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Gyoken was sent to the Ivory Court, where he was tortured by interim governor Kuni Renyu, and finally killed by the lord he had betrayed, Daigotsu Kanpeki. Gates of Chaos, Part 1, by Seth Mason External Links * Daigotsu Gyoken (Samurai) * Daigotsu Gyoken Exp (Words and Deeds) * Daigotsu Gyoken Exp2 (Forgotten Legacy) * Daigotsu Gyoken Exp3 (Coils of Madness) Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Spider Clan Members Category:Lost